Simplicity
by BoogedyBoogedyBooStripedySocks
Summary: Notice!
1. Meetings

Simplicity

Chapter 1: Meeting

"You what!" I yelled, glaring at my mother with mixed feelings of anger, fear, and disbelief. "You…you can't… you just…you…you CAN'T do this!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. He's your father, and for some reasons that I can't comprehend, he wants to be part of your life and vice versa!" She yelled from the kitchen where she was washing dishes and starting on dinner. "Besides, I wouldn't if I could!"

"Well…what if…I don't wanna go to England. I can barely stand going to NEW England." I whined from my place on the sofa in the living room where I was watching 'Die Another Day.'

"Well tough! You're going and that's the end of it." She walked up beside me, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "He and two other people he had to meet with are going to be here for dinner tonight." She ended pointedly, the conversation clearly over, "So go start packing." She said, shoving me off the sofa with a smile on her face.

I mumbled and stormed up the stairs to my room. Pausing at the top, I looked back over the railing, down into the living room.

"What do you mean 'other people'?"

"He has to meet some people before he comes. I told him they could all come to dinner afterwards. I think there might be something about you in some way…so…" She trailed off. I turned back and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself to the bed and let a sigh pass my lips. I loved my room with it's black walls and ceiling; blue, light blue and black flames creeping up the walls from the blue, light blue and black carpet; glow-in-the-dark stars, moons, and planets on my ceiling.

I was going to miss my room. My bed with it's cherry wood and maple frame, black goose down comforter, and red silk sheets and black red and silver pillows and throw pillows all along the headboard. I would miss my stereo, my CD's, my television, and my new electric Warlock with the classic '80's design of black with white trim and pegs, which had taken me three years to get. I lay there looking at the stars wanting to scream.

"Start packing!"

"Ugh…Fine!" I stood and began throwing my things into my black rolling suitcases. Within 20 minutes I had everything save for what I had laid out for dinner and what I was wearing packed. "I'm done! Are you happy?" I yelled from the door. "I'm gonna grab a shower!" I closed the bathroom door and turned on the faucet.

My bathroom was much like my bedroom, only with dark green and lime green rather than blue and light blue flames. Everything else was black except for the bone white skulls that made up my chandelier, the cabinet beside the sink that was dark green and the shelves in the shower that was light green.

Letting the steam clear my head, I stripped and slowly stepped into the shower, allowing my body a few moments to adjust to the heat.

An Hour and A Half Later

The doorbell rang loudly through out the house as I finished putting on my eyeliner, the last bit of my makeup. I had decided to wear my favorite outfit, which consisted of black leather low-riders, a black and green corset with silver lace straps and laces, and my black leather boots with three and a half inch heels. I had put on my fishnet arm warmers that laced up the back of my hands with black ribbon and my spiked choker with chains.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, yelling as I landed a few feet from the door. My mom was already there, the door open. I could see two of the three men. One had black hair, much like my own, only shorter and slightly greasy. The other had long, platinum blonde hair. They were both pale, where as I had a slight tan from living so close to the Californian shore and being as athletic as I was. Mom stepped back and the two came in followed by a third, younger looking, man with black hair and garnet eyes. He was roughly six - foot – three and rather handsome, though pale as a sheet of paper. They all looked at me and I cocked my head to the side.

"Katia, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, your godfather and your fathers friend, and this is Mr. Tom Riddle, another of your father's friends. And this," She said, gesturing to the one with the greasy hair, " is your father, Severus Snape."

I stared for a moment, my face blank, then shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk through the living room and into the kitchen. "Do we have any coke left?" I yelled over my shoulder as a loud blast issued from the living room. "Crap!" I forgot the movie was still on. "What happened?" I asked, forgetting the soda and running into the living room where they were now standing, staring at the television. I vaulted over the sofa and grabbed the remote, clicking off the DVD play first, then the T.V.


	2. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

This story no longer appeals to me and I've no desire to write anymore of it. If you like my writing, please, read my other story, Oops. It's more humor, but I've been told that it's good. I'll have another story up within the week and I appreciate those of you that have read this one. I am sorry, but I cannot write something when I haven't got the passion to do so.

the author- BoogedyBoogedyBooStripedySocks


End file.
